


Evidence

by kiefercarlos



Series: 24 One Shots(Jack Bauer. What else do you need) [1]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. What does she know? Who is she protecting.





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> This was always something I wanted to try and work into a series, but it never fit, so it became a very random one-shot. Hope you enjoy.

"If you know what happened, tell us," Jack says, leaning over the table. He looks at the woman sitting opposite.

"I can't." There's a determined look in her eyes. Jack can tell that she's protecting someone, someone she's willing to go to prison to protect. Jack knows what that's like.

He pulls out the seat and sits down. "Elise, you can't continue to protect this person. They have information that we need and you taking the fall will only make things worse."

The girl drops her head into her hands. "I have evidence. If I give you what I know, can I leave out who?" she asks.

There's a knock on the door and Jack stands up. He opens the door and steps out into the hallway to meet Tony.

"Let her give us what she has. If it's not enough and we need the original source, then we'll have to get it," Tony says. "She looks like she's willing to do anything to protect this mystery man. We've both done it before, so we can't argue with her."

Jack nods and he takes some paper from Tony and then heads back into the room. He puts the pile of paper on the table and pushes it over to Elise.

"Write down everything you know. I want to know how you know, and where the proof is," Jack demands. "If we get enough information from you then we'll ignore the person you're hiding." Jack heads back towards the door to leave.

"Thank you."

Jack turns to face to Elise. "Don't thank me yet. It's all going to depend on what you give us."

He leaves and joins Tony in the observation room. They watch as she burns through sheets of paper, desperate to give them every little detail to avoid getting the other party involved.

"Do you think we'll get everything we need?" Tony asks.

Jack stays silent for a few moments, watching the young woman. "I think she's desperate to protect someone and that means she's going to give us more evidence than we need."

Tony nods in agreement. They both watch her through the glass, understanding the sacrifice she's making but not understanding why. Whoever she's protecting it's not someone close, because they've already investigated everyone she knows.

It takes almost two hours for Elise to finish her statement. Jack and Tony go through it with her. They reach the end and hand it over to the tech team to start working on the information.

"I think you're free to go," Tony says. He stands and opens the door.

Elise looks at them shocked. "Really?"

Jack looks at her and nods. "At the moment, there's no extra information we need. But stay available if anything comes up that's suspicious then we'll get back in touch."

Tony is quick to escort her out of CTU.

The information that Elise gave them, was enough to take down a small, 12-man cell. This was a big hit for them.

Jack makes a personal visit to Elise to let her know that her information was vital. She realises that she did something worthwhile. 8 months later she joins CTU and is sent back out to work undercover in companies suspected of suspicious dealings.

To this day nobody knows who Elise was covering for and considering all the good she's done for CTU, they realise that they don't need to know. Some people can keep their secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated.
> 
> Looking for Beta. If interested, message me.


End file.
